rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aegus
Promethean (Or Promitarre) 'Aegus ' was a Promethean Overseer of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. Standing as one of the strongest tactical minds and physical brutes of their society, Aegus was an example of what Worshipper youth should have aspired to become. History Early Childhood Aegus was a child born to two Hephaestian smiths in the Worshipper city of North Chaele. His mother a skilled Smeltress, and his father a strong smith, Aegus didn't realise he was set to be a battle-mage from this combination. Learning to walk and talk, Aegus was raised surrounded by slaves, constantly reminded he was superior to them. He took this as a form of entitlement, building upon an arrogant personality he'd one day develop. By age five, Aegus was sent to basic education at the hands of Hadeans and Atinaese, soaking knowledge in combat and history of the empire like a sponge. This didn't limit Aegus' creativity, however. The young boy exterminated a small hellcat infestation. He baited the traps, made from wooden crates with rats pinned by their tails to the back, a simple but effective box trap. As the cats ran into the boxes after the rats, Aegus used a sharpened stick to stab them, repeatedly, through a hole in the crate. An angry child, the Hadeans took notice of this talent, but saw it needed proper refinement. On his seventh birthday, Aegus was sent to join the Epimethean Rate as a trainee. Epimethean Training The Beginning Early on, Aegus was sent to work with other Epimethean Trainees. Some of them were extremely strong, some fast, and some smarter. Aegus went from being one of the best in his city, to being average. He couldn't stand it. His arrogance and pride resurfaced, forcing him to push himself forward to his limits. While the others swam in the cool streams feeding into the West side of the Lum, Aegus swam in the hot waters coming from the Volcano until his skin was raw and pink. While the others fought in spars with goat-leather padding, Aegus made himself go barechested, wearing only a belted kilt. He ran barefoot on the rough soils, and hunted animals twice his size. Aegus even spoke to Hadeans to learn potential ways to make himself far stronger, eating the hormone-rich parts of out of the beasts he hunted. Brains, hearts, and various other sources of hormones became a main staple of Aegus' meat intake by age nine. Once Aegus was ten, he and his class of similarly aged boys and girls had the real training. All of them were to shed their protective padding, swim in the hotter streams, and run barefoot on the jagged rocks. Aegus had done this before, which pushed his limits beyond the other youth. While they struggled, he excelled due to his conditioning in the environment already. Top of his Class Now tall, strong, and proving himself, it wasn't long until Aegus was tested in a real scenario, though the circumstances were not as expected. The Atinaese training gave a War call, pounding upon a war drum as a group of bandits charged the training camp. Aegus grabbed a hatchet, choosing not to form up with the others, cleaving it into one's leg. Ripping the leg loose, Aegus left it on the ground before smashing the bandit's skull in with the blunt side of the tool. Not expecting the brutality of a camp of Epimetheans, the bandits fled, leaving Aegus with a dead bandit, and his split leg. As a trophy, Aegus removed the femur from the bandit, glassing the end into a twisted, gnarly club. Other students began to fear Aegus, and not without reasoning! Aegus kept moving through his class, his arrogance becoming a self-defence in and of itself. His cocky stance and attitude tended to make people not want to fight him, even if they could win if they did fight. By age 14, Aegus was organising tactical formations, including devising a way to use the Dragonwolf-Riding Cerberites in a brutal tactic against any organised formation. Moving back to Vulcan's Lament for further training, Aegus soon saw a rather lovely girl by the name of Karme. Karme was a Pyromancer, only a few years younger than him. During his lessons with the military, Aegus grew close with her, learning fire magic alongside her from their teacher. Acting a little more than friends, Aegus was soon pulled away from Karme to learn from the Labour caste. Working metal, Aegus became fascinated with Mithril, even though he'd never work it himself. So durable, yet so light... He figured it was the best metal for armour possible. Aegus moved toward the Religious, where he learned more on the faith as well as finer, honourable arts such as sword-work. A final stop, Aegus had to go to the Specialists, using his knowledge with traps to further prove himself. Done rotating with his studies, Aegus was considered for the final ascension to Promethean at age 18. The Helmet The goal Aegus worked his entire life over was soon within his grasps. Donning the helmet of a Promethean, Aegus began his final ascension. Part of this entailed Aegus training even more brutally. Weapons went from blunted training ones, to razor sharp. Nights jogging turned to entire days. Needless to say, Aegus spent almost all his time training, sleeping, or eating to maintain his physique. What little humanity he had left was stripped away, leaving a weapon. A cold, calculating killing machine. Their trainer, Promitarre Achilleus the Untouched, was known for running into battle with arrows barely hitting him, by pure luck. He was a tough trainer, teaching many of the older Prometheans among the Worshippers into what they are, the Elites who led the charges to Misthalin. As Aegus reached the first ascension trial, he was set with teams of two to find a dragon dagger in a set of ruins. Dionytes brought four chained dragons there, setting two free. The chained two, in anger of capture, slaughtered many of Aegus' class. From the weakest to the strongest, Aegus had to fight with his partner, while allies burned across the ruins. Aegus' partner went to grab the dagger, while Aegus himself began hurling magic to distract the dragons. When his partner returned, they went to gather their friends' bodies. Of the four teams of two, Aegus' was the only with no losses. One team suffered an immediate death and eventually fatal injury, another had a permantly crippled man and a plethora of bloodlost, while the last team had an Epimethean ripped into two pieces, a friend of Aegus', burned beyond recognition. This experience was horribly traumatic, only further hardening Aegus' lack of humanity. Aegus was eventually pulled from the classes by the Atinaese Promethean himself, given a final challenge to earn what should be his. Aegus was to lead a group of assorted Worshippers into the Fremennik held Daemonheim, a frontline charge from the North by sea. Building rafts, Aegus' squad of twenty landed there and wreaked pure havoc, fire magi burning tents while Aegus himself fought with little more than a bone club. Taking a smith hostage, Aegus managed to also convince the man to defect to the Worshippers, making steel for them rather than rot in chains as the other Fremennik would. Promitarre Aegus Gaiaximus Guard Guard Duty is a proud moment for most Prometheans. They finally start to wear their helmets, and outrank most Worshippers. Aegus, however, was disapointed. It was long hours of drills, following a man half the day while he went about daily tasks. Day in, day out, Aegus was growing bored by the second week. Then second month. During these times of monotony, his mind drifted toward tactical thinking. How to organise troops, concepts for weapons and shields, and occasionally, his mind drifted to a sweet, red haired lass he knew in training... But his attention always hardened and refocused, as the Gaiaximus stepped out of one room to continue his daily routine. One day, Aegus kept walking behind, wondering what the Gaiaximus even did besides train himself to avoid assassins, as usual. Looking straight ahead, he saw what seemed to be a shadow move across the hall, unusual, considering it was too human-like to be man in Promethean armour, and didn't seem to be one of the Caste-Leaders either. Not at this hour. As the shadow moved back into the hallway, Aegus shoved the King of the Worshippers out of the way, poisoned darts snaring between the scales of his armour, puncturing the hides enough to poke the skin. Aegus bombed forward, his spear lunging into the shadow, to find an assassin (Worshipper born looking to claim the title of Gaiximus by murder as tradition stated) stuck by the lower body to the weapon. Breathing heavily, Aegus had other Prometheans help the Gaiaximus back to his room, covered, while he himself was given immediate help by Hadeans outside the Citadel. For honour and protecting the Gaiaximis successfully, Aegus was given a promotion away from the Honour Guard, and to the Blades. Promethean Blade Aegus' rise to power was not underestimated. As he reached Blade, Aegus noted the presence of a familiar, red haired woman walking about Daemonheim's upper tiers; but she seemed too low class to be up there of her own right. Escorted by the head of the Religious Caste and her brother, Aegus realised he once again found Karme. Approaching her, it took a few moments before she realised who he was. He had changed a lot in appearances since then. Aegus took her to meet the smith from the year prior, recruited to the labour caste from Aegus' raid, Dunvald Eisschild. Dunvald and Karme began to talk, but notably, Aegus noted a bit of chemistry, in a non-relationship way. Drawing out his designs from long periods of guard-work, Aegus brought the question to the table as to whether these were possible to design... And with some tweaking, they could be. Aegus was pleased, allowing the two to work on his personal arsenal while he himself had moved on to deal with a recent rebellion involving the At-Artemisian, Peony Draconis. Standing near the Zealot solely to observe, Peony challenged the two to a match to the death, the next day. Typical of Lord Zealot, the Dionyte smiled, "Not tomorrow. If you fight, you fight now." Aegus and Zealot fought Peony, in a fight far under their skill-level. Moving on, Aegus gained reputation from doing jobs on the side. Brutally tearing apart warbands with his tactics, it wasn't long before the time came for Aegus to be promoted to Overseer. Promethean Overseer Aegus' brutality was fairly renowned by this point. Not only to his enemies, but to discipline his own troops. To do so, he used his preffered bludgeoning weapon, the bone club made from the first man he slew. Aegus was appointed to oversee the learning of a fresh group of Epimetheans, after formulating a tactic to remove a fading, but present enemy. The group learned from Aegus well, even as Aegus himself had the pleasure to learn under Ataleus. Feeling the need to challenge himself, Aegus went to Falador bar disguised, awaiting a moment to attack a Knight and warn, the Worshippers would return. Eventually a rather zealous, unhelmed Kinshra approached and met a swift crack from the bone club. Falling to the floor, the neck was broken. Ending a fight between Arthfael Olivriar and a petty noble, Aegus dragged the Noble outside, threw him against the building, dumped beer over his head, and took the family sword he carried. The Noble persisted to arrange a meeting with the Worshippers to have the sword returned. Aegus returned it as a molten, liquid metal puddle thrown from his hand for the Noble's face. Aegus' work with the Epimetheans was proven as they won a Divine Energy well, even as the Worshipper's enemies faded into the background. The Epimetheans have become one of his favourite achievements, now aware of how Achilleus must feel, even as leader of the Hermites. Aegus was given one, final promotion amongst the Prometheans, something he could not aspire any higher to do himself. Gifted a chance to lead the invasion of Kandarin, Aegus was soon forced to halt for the Peace Fights. Refereeing a few fights, Aegus was soon disgusted with this role. He was jealous that Ataleus could fight, whereas he himself could not. Bitter, Aegus was moody and tempermental, persuading Karme to return to Daemonheim while he vented himself in drinking imported rum. Prathos, Prathos, Raghnarra He may be dead. To be written. Armaments Armour *Promethean Helmet - A helmet once carried by Aegus, it is currently a destroyed piece of metal buried in Rubble, presumably mixed among the ashes of himself and Karme. It is damaged beyond repair, and a sign Aegus was there. *Promethean Hide Armour - Ceremonial Dragonhide armour, it was made for Aegus to use a heavy hybrid set up. It was his usual equipment at almost all times, before his presumed demise. *Dragonwolf bracers - Bracers made from Dragonwolf horn. Notably, they are not found in the final pyre of Aegus. *Mithril Lobstered Gauntlets *"Aegus" Shield - A magical kiteshield able to cast close-range spells. Destroyed with Aegus' keep, with iformation on crafting new ones lost with the death of Karme and flight of Dunvald. Weapons *Steel Longsword - Metal forged by Aegus' smith, his piety draws him to the weapon. A Fremennik Style blade, rather than use ground human bone in it's crafting, it uses dragon bones. A Wing-shaped hilt ripples out of the blade in a crucifix form. While not much better than a standard steel blade metal wise, the longsword makes an excellent side-arm for Aegus to carry. Absent from the funeral pyre. *Mithril Hasta *Bone Club - Aegus' preffered weapon for execution, the bone is an enamled human femur, ripped from the first man Aegus killed. It was presumably destroyed in his funeral pyre, alongside his own bones. *Seidonian Mystic Orb. Accessories Amulet of Fury An Onyx gem is not easy to come by in Gielinor, though many about the Wilderness Volcano find it naturally forming, in far inferior quality to Karamja. A mage to enchant it, however, is rarer. Some of the High Echelon of Prometheans feel they'd rather earn a "Kinsfury Amulet" than a dragon weapon, considering the weapons are harder to find than even the onyx. Aegus is one of these, passing up his first chance at a Dragon Weapon for ceremony in favour of his gem. His amulet functions like other amulets of fury, increasing his strength in all forms of combat at the cost of his temper; however it is lessened by not being pure black Onyx, the red bands around the stone dropping it to the power of an Amulet of Power. This was absent from the funeral pyre. Ring of Kinship A standard ring, used for teleportation to Daemonheim. Aegus carries a few, namely to escort wounded or prisoners out more easily. Present in Aegus' funeral pyre. Red Dyed Cloak A ceremonial cloak, Aegus prefers this over the typical Promethean one, making him stand out in a group of them. Dyed a brutal red, it helps keep him warm in cold weather, and acts as a distractionary tool in battle. However, it's main use is to distinguish his rank above even other Prometheans. The tattered scraps left unburnt can be found in Aegus' funeral pyre. Personality Aegus' personality was aligned with the Lawful Neutral alignment. Acting not for the betterment or harm of his people and outsiders, Aegus fights as orders dictate, even though these days he makes most of those orders himself. His respect for the Kronesian is unparralleled, as with all Prometheans, following his orders even to his own demise. Aegus is unlikely to stick his neck out for you, just as he is unlikely to do it for himself. Beyond this, Aegus is a product of his society. Brutal as trained, his arrogance appears to run rampant as a disarming technique. It's not rare for Aegus to belittle an opponent before facing them, or use weapons far inferior to what he could carry solely to deter enemies from fighting him without drawing a weapon. When angered, however, Aegus' state of panic sends him into a Chaotic Neutral form, leading him to fight anything he perceives as a threat to his own safety. This has occured only once, during his final duel with Pyralis. Trivia *Aegus draws inspiration from Greek Mythology for combat, but Bane, Megatron, and Vegeta for personality. A large influence on both, however, was Sandor Clegane. *Aegus is a name mixed of Argus, the hundred eyed guardian of Hera's, and Aegis, the feared shield with Medusa's visage blazoned upon it. Category:Humans Category:Dragonkin Worshippers Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Characters